


evening in the courtyard

by pistol_red



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistol_red/pseuds/pistol_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lady in pink patiently waits for her caller for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evening in the courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying out a style I guess?

Anyone who observed the far corner of the courtyard in the early hours of dusk would see a lovely young lady standing there dressed in one of the finest gowns from in all Oz, adorned with pale pink silk, bright pink petticoats a and silver waistcoat with the finest jewels artfully tangled in her blonde curls and they would see perhaps a spoiled princess. An innocent, sweet girl who had not seen many things in her sheltered life.

Anyone who waited a bit longer would see that she was shifting ever so slightly from side to side, balancing her weight between her feet as she searches the courtyard with her eyes, a look of anticipation and excitement on her face.

A boy passes by, handsome with dark hair and bright blue eyes, but the prettily dressed girl, wearing a gown fit for a ball pays him no notice. 

One, two, three more people pass by but the girl is not swayed and her caller has not come yet.

By this point one expects that whoever the lady is waiting for is perhaps a secret lover, or someone who she would wish to sneak off with in a secret tryst. It takes on an air of intrigue, with the way she's watching the courtyard and almost smiling secretly to herself.

The minutes pass and the young lady with diamonds in her hair begins to look forlorn, and a little hurt. But she stays where she's standing, right in the far corner of the courtyard.  
The minutes tick by and no one else comes. The lady looks as though she's close to tears, whether from anger, frustration or hurt is unknown, but it's apparent that she won't wait much longer for her mysterious caller.

Just as the lady turns to perhaps finally leave once and for all, a harried and striking looking woman enters the courtyard. This young lady has skin of the brightest emerald, with long, sharply defined features. She's memorable, if not pretty. 

She's wearing a tattered and rather ghastly black gown with a pointed black hat atop her head. 

Her eyes scour the courtyard before they stop and land on the lady with the blonde curls, who hasn't seen her yet.

The woman in black pauses for a moment and just looks at her, an indescribable expression on her face as she takes in her pink clad figure. The lady in pink sees the woman in black and her face breaks out suddenly into a fierce, wild smile and she runs across the courtyard to reach the woman with surprising speed in her high heels.

They woman in black embraces her for a moment before apologetically gesturing, though it's difficult for her as the lady in pink is still rather determined to hang onto the embrace for a bit longer.

The lady in pink forgives the woman in black, it's apparent in her smile and the wave of her dainty hand. The woman in black says something, her face a little sharp, and a little cruel in response. The lady in pink looks a little scandalized and glances down at the ground before looking back up at the woman through her eyelashes before making what is sure to be an equally snide comment.

The woman in black lets out a surprised and pleased bark of laughter which sends the lady in pink, after spending a moment gazing at her, glancing back down towards the ground, a proud flush spreading across her neck at making the other woman laugh.

The woman in black looks at the lady in pink appraisingly for a moment before almost mockingly offering her an arm. The lady in pink smiles at her, bright and delighted, and wraps her arm through the woman in black's, and they head out of the courtyard to enjoy their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.


End file.
